Their past
by showobsessed
Summary: Kate thought her past was just the past. Everything changes though when the man she once loved is suspected of murder and she must accept him back into her life.
1. Chapter 1

The minute she saw his face her breath hitched. She hadn't seen him in 17 years and everything had changed since then.

"Hey boss you ok?" Esposito asked when he saw her stop suddenly.

"Yea, I'm just preparing myself for another investigation," she said trying to convince not only Esposito, but also herself.

He had been talking to his daughter when he just happened to turn around and see her.

"Beckett?" he asked slightly confused about why exactly he was seeing her.

Her eyes slightly glazed over as he said her name.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's Detective Beckett now and I'm here because there has been a murder and you are a suspect," she replied with a flat tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not involved in any sort of murder. Is this a joke?"

It was Ryan's time to intervene.

"No Mr. Castle this is no joke. We believe that you were involved in the murder of Allison Tisdale. You have the right to remain silent."

As Ryan spouted off Richard Castle's Miranda Rights and cuffed his hands behind his back all Kate Beckett could do was watch. Staring deep into the confused eyes of the man that she thought she would once marry. With all the commotion of the famous author being escorted to a cop car Kate didn't hear the barely audible steps of her best friend and partner, Esposito, walking up beside her.

"Man that guy is a tool. It seemed like he knew you though."

Kate looked to her left to see the curious eyes she was used to seeing. She always tried to keep her personal and work life separate. This was just another one of those times.

"Just some guy I knew when I was younger."

"You know that if you have personal connections you can't be on this case right?" He said as if Kate was new to the job.

"Yea Esposito I know. I haven't talked to the guy in 17 years. I didn't even know he was an author."

That was a lie. Not only did she read every book he had ever written, but she had also read every newspaper he had been in. Not in a stalker way, but in a way that made it seem as if they were still together.

"Alright whatever you say boss. I'll see you at the precinct," he said as he headed to his car.

On the way to the 12th precinct, the place Kate had been working ever since her mother's death, she remembered the last time she had seen Castle.

_She had something she wanted to tell Castle and decided she would tell him in person. She could barely contain her excitement on the way to his house. As she arrived she realized his car wasn't the only one there. Luckily she had her own key to his house so she didn't have to knock. When she walked in she unfortunately got a direct view of Castle sitting on the couch with a blond bimbo, also known as Kate's enemy Meredith, on top of him harshly kissing his lips. The only thing that escaped out of Kate's mouth was a quick gasp. That was all it took to catch Ricks attention. He turned his head to see her standing there with tears in her eyes and her hand covering her mouth. _

"_Kate it's not what it looks like."_

"_It never is Rick," she said as she turned around to leave._

_She had just called him Rick. The only time she ever called him by his first name was when she was really upset with him. Castle quickly got up, throwing Meredith off his lap in the process, to chase Kate. He was too late though. As he got to the door he saw Kate's car pulling out of the driveway in record time. That night Kate had over 30 missed calls and a dozen voicemails of Castle apologizing and telling her that he loved her and Meredith was the one who came onto him. Once he realized that she wasn't going to answer him he knew that they were over, forever._

"Hey Beckett, are you ready to interrogate him?" It was Ryan holding out the file asking her to do something that she never imagined would be happening.

"Yea, ready as I'll ever be," she said taking the file from his hands.

Everything at that moment seemed to move in slow motion; her grabbing the door knob, turning it to show a man she hoped she would never see again, walking to the table where HE sat waiting to speak with her.

"You look great Beckett," he said in a smooth tone that had drawn her to him in the first place.

"Where were you tonight at around," she paused to look at the file, "6 o'clock."

"I don't think anything about you has changed. Although you do look more, grown-up," he said as he quickly glanced at her breasts. Her jaw absentmindedly dropped as her hands quickly flew up to cover her chest.

Not only was Kate shocked, but Ryan and Esposito who were listening to the conversation on the other side of the glass were equally shocked.

Without hesitation he went on to ask, "Do you remember that time on the beach? You seemed so afraid to experiment, but I finally got you to give in. I didn't think I was ever going to get sand out from between my." Beckett's hand flew from her chest to cover his mouth before he could say anything else. Sadly enough she could remember what he was talking about.

"_Come on Beckett. It's going to get so boring after awhile if we only have sex in a house. Let's try the beach."_

"_Castle, I'm not going to have sex on a beach. Who knows how long it will take to get sand out of places it's unwanted."_

"_Alright if you say so," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her neck. _

_Damn, he always knew how to get her to give in. Her hands were suddenly on his shoulders pulling him down on top of her. Luckily for her he was already in swim trunks so it didn't take her long to strip him naked and with a quick pull of a string she was naked along with him. His hands were on her waist holding her in place as he kissed his way from her collarbone to her stomach. She pulled him up before he got any farther so she could look into his eyes and say, "I love you." He looked back at her with his soft eyes and said, "I love you too, Kate." With that he entered her slowly and started to rock back and forth. A slight moan escaped her lips._

"Are you ok, Beckett?" Castle asked with concern. She completely forgot that she was in an investigation room and not on the beach.

"Yes, I'm fine. You never answered my question. Where were you tonight at 6 o'clock?"

"Well I had a book signing tonight and have been there since 5. I have plenty of witnesses to testify to that," he said with a crooked grin.

"Alright then you are free to go. Be careful Mr. Castle, you might hurt someone," Kate said as she passed by him with serious eyes.

When she was out of the room and back at her desk she felt as if she could finally breathe again. That was until Ryan and Esposito came up to her desk to interrogate her.

"Dude, what was that about?" Esposito asked with a grin, "Did you and Richard Castle have a thing."

Before she could respond Ryan piped up, "Yea and what happened on the beach is what I would like to know." They both looked at each other and high fived as they started to laugh.

"As usual guys my life is none of your business. Now don't you have some phone records to be checking or something?"

Much to their dismay they stopped laughing and turned around to go to their desks. Kate's head dropped into her hands which were propped up on her desk hoping that she would now have time to think about what had happened. Unfortunately she was wrong. Footsteps were coming her way and she had a feeling to whom they belonged to.

"That was a nice meeting, Beckett. Definitely not what I expected to happen when I saw you again but it was still nice."

Kate lifted her head, "Well now that we have had our little meeting let's never see each other again."

"As much fun as that sounds I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of each other over the next few weeks, maybe even months." He had a sly grin.

A horrified look came across her face, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I've called in a little favor to my friend, the mayor, and it seems as if I will be shadowing you during this case."

Before she could even say a word he started to walk away. All he could hear as he got in the elevator was her yelling his name and as the doors closed he had the biggest grin on his face. It was going to be nice getting to know her again, not to mention the surprise he had at his house was going to change her life forever.

So tell me what you think. Hope you liked it and you'll have to wait and see what Castle's surprise for Beckett is. Muah ha ha (evil laugh). Please review. I want to see what you guys think


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kate awoke with a terrifying headache. She was hoping that it would soon go away once she got to the precinct and started working. No such luck though. It seemed that the constant noise around the precinct of banging drawers, taping on keyboards, and criminals yelling their innocence didn't help at all. Coffee she thought. She needed a huge cup of coffee. As if the universe could read her mind she suddenly smelt coffee wafting through the air.

"Hello Detective Beckett, here's a nice cup of coffee for you and a delicious bear claw."

Oh no she knew that voice. She was hoping that he would forget the whole deal he made with the mayor and not show up. Not today, not tomorrow, never again would she see him. Unfortunately her day was just going to get worse.

"Castle, I'm surprised you decided to actually go through with this arrangement," she said eyeing the coffee he was holding in his hand.

"Well I figured you might miss me as much as I missed you."

"Really Castle? Is that the vibe you got yesterday because I'm pretty sure the vibe I was trying to give off was I never want to see you again?"

She finally gave in and took the coffee from his hand. The aroma was too much for her to handle. Without thinking twice she took a huge gulp and relaxed into her chair as Castle stood there watching her with intensity.

"Would you stop staring? It's creepy."

"Sorry it's just I haven't seen you in forever," he said as he took the only open chair next to her desk.

"Please sit down," every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks don't mind if I do," he chuckled, "So I was thinking that the killer."

"Whoa, what do you think you are doing?"

He looked confused, "I'm helping you with this case."

"See what I got from this whole arrangement," she said as she put air quotations around the word arrangement, "Was that you would just stand there and look pretty while I did all the hard work."

"Nope I plan to help in every way I can."

"Fantastic," she whispered to herself with more sarcasm than she thought was possible.

The day had gone by pretty slowly. No dead bodies were reported so the day was filled with Kate doing paperwork while Castle sat in the chair that he called his chair and stared at her. Right before it was time for Kate to go home the elevators dinged. She had gotten used to the sound and usually ignored it, but for some reason today she looked up to see who it was. A girl about 16 years old came walking in. She had bright red hair and a somewhat paler complexion. She was gorgeous and seemed somewhat familiar to Kate.

"Hey dad, are you ready to go home?" Castle turned to see the girl standing there with her eyes twinkling.

"Yea sweetheart, let me just get my coat and I'll be ready."

The girl turned toward Kate and gave her a curious glance which was immediately replaced by a smile. Her hand shot out towards Kate.

"Hi, I'm Alexis."

"Uh hi, I'm Kate."

The two shook hands awkwardly, "Yea I know who you are. My dad told me he was going to be following you around."

"Shadowing not following. Don't make me sound like a creep or something," Castle chuckled as he walked up behind Alexis with his coat thrown over his arm. Both Kate and Alexis laughed.

"Well whatever he is doing, I'm going to forgive you right now."

"For what?" Kate asked a little confused.

"My dad is like a big kid," Alexis glanced over at Castle who was playing with the stapler, "He's bound to do something so I'm going to apologize in advance."

Kate chuckled, "Oh don't worry. As long as I'm being shadowed by your father, he'll behave." She winked at Castle who was staring at her with his mouth open.

"Looks like you've met your match dad. Well goodnight Kate it was nice to meet you. Hope I see you again," she said before she headed towards the elevator.

Kate was staring at her in complete awe. Alexis seemed like the perfect child and Kate was confused about how a guy like Richard Castle could raise a daughter like her.

"She's the best. Pretty much the only thing I have in the world," Castle said pulling Kate out of her thoughts.

"Yea she seems like a great kid Castle. Guess I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"You've got it detective," Castle yelled to Kate as he walked to the elevators.

As soon as Alexis and Castle were out of sight Kate sat down at her desk and let out a huge sigh. She could remember why she had fallen in love with Castle all those years ago. Hopefully she wouldn't do it again.

It was 11 o'clock when Kate heard a buzzing noise. Her hand flew out to the nightstand knowing immediately what was making the annoying sound.

"Beckett." The response she usually gave when answering the phone.

"Beckett, it's me Castle."

Confusion hit Kate like a brick wall.

"Castle what are you doing calling me at 11 o'clock? And how did you get my phone number."

A cocky tone appeared, "Please Beckett, I've got everyone's phone number you can possibly imagine. The mayor, Jay Leno, Angelina Jolie."

"Castle," she said with a harsh tone, "Why did you call me?"

"Oh right. Ok so I was in my kitchen making a sandwich when I heard a banging sound."

"It's probably nothing. Go back to bed." She started to hang up the phone before he yelled.

"No wait. I'm home alone and being the big tough man I am I'm actually kind of afraid."

"Where's Alexis?"

"She's at some friend's house having a sleepover. Please Beckett I'll never ask for anything ever again." She could remember when he had said that before.

_It was 5__th__ grade. Kate and Rick had just met and instantly they formed a bond of friendship. They had made up little nicknames for each other, nothing special really, just their last names. The only thing was nobody else called them by their last names._

"_Please Beckett, I'll never ask for anything ever again."_

_The favor wasn't that special. All Kate had to do was give Rick a peck on his cheek during recess so that everyone saw it. Apparently the other boys didn't think Rick was that manly and the only way he could prove it was to get a girl to kiss him. _

"_Fine Castle, but you have to promise to let me play hide and go seek with you."_

"_Gah, alright fine Beckett, only if you promise to kiss me in front of everyone though." _

"_Deal," they both said as they shook the hand of one another. _

_This was the first time Rick had ever asked Kate for a favor, and it definitely wasn't the last. _

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want me to do about it Castle? Come over and check things out?"

"Actually that would be great. Thanks Beckett I'll text you my address. See you in a little bit."

She was completely kidding when she suggested that but he didn't give her a chance to explain. Instead of going back to bed like she should have she got up, put a pair of jeans on along with a loose shirt and boots, and grabbed her car keys. Like clockwork a text appeared with his address. His house wasn't actually that far away from hers. Maybe 15 minutes give or take. Standing in front of the door she couldn't believe what she was about to do. Her hand rose to knock on the door but before she had the chance he opened the door with a smile on his face and a glass of wine in his hand.

"Come on in detective."

"Is this some sort of set up or did you really hear a banging sound?"

"No I really did hear a banging sound. I figured out though that it was just some music down the hall."

"And when exactly were you going to tell me this?" annoyance bubbling within her.

"When you got here," he said with a smile on his face, "I wanted to make sure nothing else was wrong."

"Well now that you know what it is and that your safe, can I go home?"

"You're already here. Just have a glass of wine. I feel bad for making you come out so late."

No time to protest though. Before she knew it the glass was in her hand and she was taking a sip. Man did she need that or what. Mmmmm was the result of the little sip she had taken.

"Listen Kate, I don't want anything to be awkward between us," he said as he sat down beside her with their legs touching, "We were so close and truthfully I thought you were the one."

"Really? So did I until I saw you making out with Meredith who just so happens to be your first wife." She was upset now and he could tell.

He placed a hand on her leg and started rubbing back and forth. The friction was causing Kate's body to do crazy things. She felt as if everything inside of her was buzzing. Focusing on what Castle was saying was the last thing on her mind. All she could do was sit there and stare at Castle's hand drawing little shapes on her leg taking sips of wine every now and then. Eventually she had to set the wine glass down because she could feel the little buzz she had already gotten.

"So what do you say, friends?"

Kate hadn't listened to a word Castle had just said. He was asking to be her friend but for some reason she wanted so much more than that. His hand was still floating there in midair just waiting for someone to shake it, for Kate to shake it. Instead she went with a riskier move and looked Castle straight in the eyes like she had many times before. He raised his eyebrows like he knew what she was about to do and was anticipating it. With both their wineglasses sitting safely on the table she leaned in and kissed him with all the passion she could muster up at the moment.

Surprising her he lifted her up in his arms and started walking away from the couch. God how she hoped he was taking her to his bedroom. She was in luck this time when she felt his arms move out from underneath her and instead felt a silky surface below her. Looking up she realized that Castle's shirt was already off, thrown somewhere on the floor, and he was now working on pulling hers of as well. She liked the modern Castle. He moved so swiftly. Her jeans and his were off in 3 seconds flat. He gently pushed her back on the bed hovering over her so that some part of his anatomy was touching her in the right place. In that moment he said the words she was least expecting to hear.

"I love you Kate Beckett."

She smiled, "I love you too Richard Castle."

They could barely compose themselves after that. Everything had happened so quickly. All the tension that had built up over the years exploded right there in his bed and it seemed as if everything was the way it should be. Before closing her eyes Kate felt Castle's arm snake over her and pull her close so that she was flush against him. Yes, everything was the way it should be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**so what did you guys think of this chapter? Not my best sadly. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kate awoke to the slamming of a door. She tried to get up but was instantly pulled back down by a hand.

"It's not time to get up yet," Castle said with his face shoved in the pillow.

"Rick, I'm home."

Kate shot an evil look at Castle.

"Oh my God, are you married or something?" Kate asked as she grabbed the sheet to cover herself and started looking for what she was wearing the night before. Suddenly the door to Castle's bedroom flew open.

"Rick, I said I'm home," Martha looked up in time to see both Kate and Castle staring at her like deer caught in a headlight.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I had no idea," as soon as Martha got a good look at who was there she recognized Kate.

"Kate, oh it's been so long darling how are you?"

"Mother, do you mind?" Castle cleared his throat hinting at his mother to leave.

"Oh right. Sorry dear. I'll just be downstairs."

"You live with your mother?"

"What? I didn't want her living all by herself. It would have been so lonely."

Kate rolled her eyes, "I can't believe this Rick."

She had used his first name once again.

"I mean I told myself as soon as I saw you that I wouldn't let you back in. Then last night I had to go and sleep with you which I knew would be a bad idea," she mumbled everything to herself as she tried to find her clothes and even while she was getting dressed she mumbled to herself, "And now your mother knows we and this is all so complicated."

Castle was dressed by the time Kate finished talking. He walked straight up to her, gently grabbed her face and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's go downstairs and make some breakfast before we have to go to work," Castle said as he drug Kate behind him through the door and down the stairs. Right when they reached the bottom of the stairs the door to the apartment opened.

"Hey dad I'm home. Oh hi Kate, what are you doing here?"

Castle froze leaving Kate to come up with an explanation, "Well your dad and I had to work on a case really late last night so I just stayed over."

As Alexis shook her head saying she agreed Kate saw Martha looking at her with her eyebrows raised. The look on her face was saying yea right while she poured a glass of water.

"Well I think I should be heading home. I'll see you at work Castle. Bye Alexis. It was nice to see you again Martha," Kate said as she walked out the door.

When Kate had left Alexis turned toward her grandmother and said, "When did you meet Kate?"

Martha and Castle took a sideways glance at each other.

"Castle and Beckett have actually known each other since 5th grade. Since he knew her, I in turn knew her as well." Alexis looked confused but didn't say anything else about it.

"Alright well I'm going to go take a shower. I'm supposed to hang out with some friends later if that's cool with you dad."

"Yea, no problem sweetie. I'm going to make some breakfast and it will be ready and waiting for you when you're done."

"Thanks dad," Alexis said as she kissed her father and headed upstairs.

Once she was out of listening range Martha turned to Castle, "Does Kate know?"

"Of course not mother."

"You didn't tell her when you introduced them?" Martha asked in shock.

"What was I supposed to say? Kate this is Alexis, our daughter. You know, the daughter you gave up for adoption 16 years ago."

"Well you should have said something before you and Kate."

"Don't go there mother. Please, I will just tell her in my own time. I want them to both be ready. This is somewhat of a huge bomb to drop in the few days they've known each other."

"Alright Rick, I'm just saying Kate's not going to be happy if she finds out and you weren't the one who told her."

Castle thought back to the moment when he first found out he had a daughter. He wasn't the happiest person either.

_Rick had been at the movies with Meredith when he had seen Carrie, Kate's best friend. Rick spotted her first so he told Meredith that he'd be right back and to go ahead and find the seats. She didn't like being abandoned but Rick didn't really care at the moment, the only thing he cared about was learning how Kate was._

"_Hey Carrie, what's up?" He caught her off guard as he grabbed her shoulder._

"_Oh Rick hey, sorry you freaked me out. Just here with some friends."_

"_Oh cool. Is Beckett here with you?"_

"_No actually I haven't seen her since she had her baby."_

_Rick's eyes expanded twice their normal size._

"_I'm sorry I really shouldn't have told you that. Kate made me swear not to tell anyone."_

"_I had no idea she was even pregnant. Who is the father?"_

_Carrie looked kind of confused, "I assume you. You were the only guy she ever slept with."_

_Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Beckett had been pregnant with his baby and didn't even bother to tell him. The world felt like it was spinning and he would pass out right there on the floor._

"_So is she raising the baby by herself or what?" Rick needed to know everything._

"_No, actually she put it up for adoption right after she had her."_

_Wow, it was a baby girl. He had a daughter somewhere out there and he didn't even know._

"_Alright, well it was nice seeing you again Carrie. I'll talk to you later."_

_The rest of the night Rick could only focus on one thing, finding his daughter._

"Thanks for breakfast it looks delicious." Alexis was standing right beside him.

"No problem. I'm going to get dressed and then head to the precinct so I'll see you later."

The entire time he was getting dressed all he could think about was what his mother had said. Kate won't be happy if she finds out and he wasn't the one who told her. Right then he decided the only thing he could do was tell her as soon as he saw her. The entire way to the precinct all he did was think of how he would start the conversation and what exactly he would say to her. He better get her some coffee to lighten her mood.

When Castle arrived he saw Kate talking to the medical examiner, Lanie. He had met her a few times since he had been there, but no major conversations had occurred.

"Lanie, did you not hear me? I slept with Richard Castle, the same man that broke my heart."

"Who cares, you were just having fun. It's not like you want to start making little writer-boy babies." Kate rolled her eyes, Lanie had no idea.

"Hello ladies," Castle said as he walked up to them, "Beckett can we talk?" he asked as he handed her a coffee.

Kate gave Lanie a desperate look, "Sure Castle. See you later Lanie." As they walked away Kate turned around to Lanie and mouthed the words "Help Me." Lanie just chuckled and said to herself, "Those two are so in love."

On the way to Kate's desk Castle stopped, opened a random closet door, and motioned Kate inside.

"You really thinks it's such a good idea to talk in a closet," Kate asked hesitantly but walked in anyway.

"Kate, I have something to ask you."

Nervousness plagued his voice causing Kate to get a little uneasy.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea, everything is fine. I just have a question for you."

"Oh ok, you were starting to freak me out a little. Next time don't act so serious," Kate chuckled to herself.

"Ok then here it goes. You know Alexis right?"

"Yea, she's a great kid Castle. You did a really good job raising her."

He took a deep breath preparing to tell her exactly who Alexis was to both of them.

"Thanks, but the funny thing is, she's your."

The door suddenly swung open almost hitting Kate and Castle at the same time. It was Ryan telling them there was another murder.

"I thought I saw you two come in here. Sorry to interrupt but we've got another body. Ready boss?"

"Yea, Castle was just about to tell me something though. Hold on."

Castle looked at Kate and then to Ryan. He couldn't say anything with Ryan standing there so instead he made up something.

"What about Alexis were you going to tell me Castle?"

"Oh, just that she is your biggest fan," he tried to put on a huge grin but instead just stood there hoping she would buy into it.

"Alright good to know," Kate said hesitantly, "If that's it let's go."

With that Kate and Ryan walked away leaving Castle standing in the closet all alone.

"This is going to be harder than I anticipated," and with that thought he walked towards the woman that was going to make his life a living hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was standing in her kitchen hunched over a box of lo mein when she heard her door creak open. Her first thought was intruder and she went into defense mode as she spun around ,gun in hand, to see Castle standing in her living room.

"Castle, how did you get into my apartment?"

"You gave me a key remember?" he said as he walked slowly towards her.

"Yea, for emergencies."

"This is an emergency."

"Oh really? And what exactly is your emergency?"

He needed an excuse he thought as he looked at her food.

"I was extremely hungry."

She raised her eyebrows, "And you just happened to think I would have food?"

"It was a risky move, but I thought I should go for it."

Kate rolled her eyes as she turned around to get a bowl for Castle to have some of her lo mein. While reaching up into the cabinet Castle had come up behind her and put his hands on her hips. Her hand froze mid-air and instead went back down to grip the counter. After all something needed to steady her as Castle's lips put burning kisses on the area of skin that her shirt didn't quite cover.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as he slightly bit her neck.

"Shh don't talk," he said as he spun her around to face him and lifted her up onto the counter.

The sudden movement made her slightly dizzy, but that didn't stop either of them. She reached down with both hands to pull her shirt off as he quickly undid her pants and pulled them off as well. As her pants went flying he looked down at himself and noticed all of his clothes were still on. Like clockwork Kate grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"Here let me help you with that," she said as she pulled his shirt up and over his head. With just his pants still on he started working on the buttons to get them off.

A frustrated sigh escaped Kate's mouth, "Wow you're really slow."

Castle suddenly felt another hand, besides his own, pulling every last stitch of clothing off his body.

"I want you now," she whispered in his ear.

At that moment they both felt themselves falling onto Kate's hardwood kitchen floor. Who initiated the decent didn't matter. They were there now and weren't going to move until Castle got what he came for.

Both gasped for air, exasperated from the vigorous exercise they had just endured. Finally, when they had caught their breath again, Castle turned onto his side so he was facing Kate.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

It was the last thing she had ever expected to hear from his mouth, especially after what they had just done. She was expecting him to say something like "let's go at it again."

"Not really. My job makes it a little hard to think about kids."

"Well, I think you would be a great mother."

A small smile had spread across her face. Truthfully she had always wanted kids. Ever since she was younger she wanted a large family and could even picture it. When she did get pregnant though it was the last thing she wanted at the moment. The memory of the day she found out overcame her before she could protest.

_Weight gain, nausea, sensitive to smells they were all symptoms Kate had been experiencing for the past 2 weeks. Originally the flu was the main suspect; that was until she went to the doctor. Her dad had noticed that something was different with his daughter. He suggested she take off a day of school and go see the doctor. Of course he was met with protests until one night when he awoke to find Kate hunched over the toilet throwing up what they had had for dinner. _

"_Katie, I insist you go to the doctor. If you don't go I will take you myself." _

_That's how Kate Beckett found herself sitting on the barely cushioned examining table of her family doctor. She looked up just in time to see Dr. Baxter step into the room with loose curls surrounding her face and rectangular glasses resting atop her head._

"_Hello Kate, how are you?"_

"_I'm fine, a little sick, but other than that great."_

"_Well what exactly is wrong with you?"_

_Kate spouted off all of her symptoms as Dr. Baxter checked her out. _

"_I'm going to have Nurse Lisa come in and draw your blood. That will tell us what is wrong with you. The results will be back within a few days. Tell your dad I said hi and it was nice to see you again Kate." _

_The wait for the results wasn't as bad as Kate thought it would be. When the call finally came telling her what was wrong, she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_Kate, hello this is Dr. Baxter calling with your test results. It seems as if you are about 6 weeks pregnant. We will need to schedule another appointment for you to come in and see our OB/GYN."_

_All that Kate could hear was the blood rushing to her head. Pregnant? There's no way that she could be pregnant. At that moment she knew her life was going to change, she just wasn't sure if it would be a good or bad change._

"You ok?" she heard him ask. The memory had pulled her out of reality but his voice brought her back.

"Yea, just thinking."

"Anything you want to talk about?" He really wanted to talk to her about Alexis, but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"Do you remember when we were younger?"

What was she going to say he wondered? With a gulp he responded, "Yea, why?"

"Well…," she was interrupted by a shrill ringing, "Hold on."

"Beckett," she sounded so serious and sexy which Castle loved, "Ok we'll be there."

After hanging up the phone she turned to him, "There's been a murder. You ready to go?"

"Yea, but you were going to say something before you picked up the phone."

"Oh," she stammered, "It can wait."

In all honesty Kate almost told him about her pregnancy. The phone interrupted her though and she couldn't get the guts again to bring it up.

"Alright, let me get my clothes on and I'll be ready."

"I'm going to go get some clothes on and then I'll be ready to go," she said as she walked toward her bedroom.

After she was gone Castle sat up and put his head in his hands. He really needed to talk to her about everything, but didn't know how. Kate felt the same. As soon as she got in her bedroom she sat down on the bed and stared at the door. She wanted to tell Castle about their daughter hell she wanted to meet their daughter. That's when Kate got the idea.

"I'm going to find my daughter," she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle was walking into the precinct with the normal two cups of coffee and bearclaw, Beckett's favorite. He had planned on making breakfast this morning for Kate and himself, but when he woke up Beckett was gone. Honestly, it didn't surprise him but it did upset him. As he got off the elevator he had a straight shot of Beckett sitting at her desk working on paperwork. She looked extremely sexy; her hair was pulled into a low bun which always made her look like a sexy business woman. Castle had to think about something else before he got too excited.

"Here's your coffee, Beckett."

She didn't expect him to be there so when he placed the coffee down she spun around and smacked the coffee out of his hand and onto his shirt.

"Shit. I'm sorry Castle I didn't know you were there."

"It's alright. The coffee is only slightly hot and burning my skin," he smiled but she still felt bad.

"Here, let's go to the break room and clean you off."

Castle took off his blazer and then shirt so he could dry them out. Kate turned around from getting napkins in time to see Castle standing there with just his pants on. If they weren't in the break room she probably would have jumped him. Luckily, Kate had willpower and started dabbing the shirt Castle took off. Unfortunately, the coffee got on Castle's pants and he wasn't willing to take them off to dry them out.

"I'm going to go home and get on a new, dry outfit. I'll be back in a few."

"Ok, I'm really sorry Castle."

"Don't worry, Beckett. It happens," he said with a crooked grin.

With that he walked out of the break room towards the elevator leaving Kate standing there with a dumbstruck grin on her face. Oh, how that man made her heart do things she wasn't even sure it was capable of doing.

As she walked back to her desk the elevator dinged. She thought it was probably just Castle coming back because he forgot his keys or something. To her surprise it was Alexis.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" Kate said with a smile.

"I was looking for my dad. I assumed he would be here, but I guess not."

"Oh, he just left to get a new outfit. I accidentally spilt coffee on his clothes."

Alexis laughed, "He probably deserved it."

Kate couldn't help but stare at Alexis. She looked so familiar, but Kate couldn't think why.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was just going to ask him a question. Thanks though."

Just as Alexis was turning to leave she turned around, "Hey Kate, would you like to come over tonight and eat dinner with us?"

Kate was dumbstruck, "I'm not sure if your dad or Martha would be ok with that."

"No, they both love you. I hear them talking about you all the time. They won't mind I promise."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you tonight. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself," Alexis said with the same crooked grin that Castle always gave her.

"_Come on Beckett. It's going to be a fun party."_

"_Castle, you know that I'm not the type of girl to go to a party. Besides, I should stay home and work on homework. Don't you need to work on your book? How do you expect to become a writer if you never write anything?"_

_Castle gave her an exasperated look. Then he realized there was only one way to get her to go, guilt trip. He put on his best puppy dog eyes and frown and looked at her. He knew that it always melted her heart and she became putty in his hands._

"_Fine we will go, but only for a few minutes," even she knew she wouldn't hold her ground with that look._

_When they arrived at their friend Sam's house the party had already been going on for an hour. Immediately a drink was shoved in both of their hands. Kate knew she shouldn't be here, but she told Castle she would go with him._

"_Want to dance?" Castle yelled to Kate over the music._

"_Sure," she said as she grabbed his drink and set his along with hers on a table, "Let's go."_

_As they got on the dance floor things between them heated up. Kate's dancing was the sexiest thing Castle had ever seen and Beckett knew Castle had some pretty nice moves too. When the song slowed down Castle looked down at Beckett with his signature grin and said, "You are my one and done." _

"Dad, are you home?" Alexis called as she walked in the door of the loft, "Grams, are you here?"

Detective Beckett said her dad had come home to get a new outfit. He must have already changed and left. She shrugged and walked to the kitchen thinking that she better start on dinner since Kate was coming over and she wanted to impress her. For some reason Alexis felt as if she had a special connection with Kate even though they had just met. The only problem was the fact that Alexis had no idea what to cook. It's not that she couldn't cook, but tonight she felt that this meal needed to be special and elaborate. There were only a few cookbooks in the house and they were all kept in her dad's office. As she walked into her dad's office a slightly opened drawer caught her eye.

"This drawer isn't usually opened is it?" she asked herself.

"Curiosity kills the cat," was what grams always said, but Alexis couldn't help herself.

Nervousness sparked through Alexis's body as she grabbed the paper that was fancier than all the others. She couldn't believe what she was looking at; it was an adoption paper for her.

_**Alexis Castle adopted by Richard Castle**_

Alexis could have sworn her heart stopped beating.

"This can't be true. I can't be adopted. My parents are Richard and Meredith Castle."

Tears started spilling from Alexis's eyes, but she couldn't help it. She quickly started searching for her birth certificate to find any piece of evidence to tell her who her biological parents were. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything. Her cell phone rang at the moment and scared her half to death. She looked at the I.D. only to be faced with the word dad and a crazy picture of her father. Father? Could she even really call Rick that?

"Hey dad," she said with a sniffle.

"Alexis, are you ok? Is everything alright? It sounds like you're crying."

"No, I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"Yea Beckett just told me that you invited her over for dinner. What exactly were you planning on making?"

"I'm not sure yet. Dad, I have to go I'll see you when you and Kate get here," without Rick even saying bye she hung up the phone.

"No matter what, I have to find my biological parents," Alexis said as she stared at the adoption paper in her hands.


End file.
